Straightening My Lapel
by liacin
Summary: "This strange, unexplainable sensation crept over me, and I couldn't make it go away...I don't know why, but something unexplainable told me that he needed it."  My personal take on Kurt and Blaine's first meeting in NBK, told from both POVs.


**A/N: Hello fanfiction universe! Longtime FF reader and writer, first time uploader. This is my take on Kurt and Blaine's first meeting in Never Been Kissed, told from both of their points of view.**

* * *

><p><span>Kurt<span>

I adjusted my tie awkwardly and tried to smooth down my immaculate hair as I starred up at the domed glass ceiling. Never had I seen a more beautiful campus before. Everything was either marble, shimmering glass, or deep wooden mahogany, the air of the place that of prestige, class, and elegance. A spiraling staircase cascaded down below the dome to a polished marble floor. The place was completely silent, perfectly immaculate, and practically sparkling.

_Teenaged boys spend 7 hours a day here? How is it so clean? _I thought to myself as I looked down the staircase at the floor below me, memorizing the pattern of the tile floor. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp ringing as bells sounded all around me.

Suddenly, the place was transformed as several things happened at once. Doors all around me burst open and dozens of identically dressed and very well-groomed boys came pouring out into the hallway where I stood, passing me in heaps as they danced down the staircase and into the foyer below. Crisp navy blazers with red piping breezed past me in a hum of noise and excitement, as more and more boys poured down the staircase. The previously silent school was now alive with energy as the boys laughed and chatted amongst themselves.

"...heard it's gonna be a great number this time!" I heard one boy speak to another boy as they flew past me in a hurry.

"...so glad they're letting us watch..." another voice called from behind me.

"...hurry up or there won't be anymore room..."

I only got clips of various conversations as the boys continued to hurry past me, not seeming to notice me at all despite the fact that I was the only person who wasn't wearing the Dalton uniform. They must have been excited about something, some school function that they were all heading to.

Trying to figure out what was going on, I addressed one of the boys that had just breezed past me. "Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm..I'm new here," I asked, feeling increasingly awkward as I realized how obvious it was that I wasn't actually a student here.

A ridiculously handsome boy with striking hazel eyes and expertly styled dark hair turned around and looked at me with a kind expression. He smiled briefly before reaching his hand out to me.

"My name is Blaine."

I just starred at him with my jaw hanging open, surprised at his very well-mannered greeting before coming to my senses and shaking his hand. The boys I was used to being surrounded by tended to express themselves with leers, crude gestures, or high fives. Never had I met a boy who just extended his hand so gracefully to a stranger with no presumptions or judgements, especially to a stranger like me.

"Kurt.." I spoke nervously. "So what exactly is going on?" I questioned, referencing the bustle of activity that continued to churn around us.

"The Warblers!" he spoke animatedly, his entire face lighting up at the word, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a little while."

"Wait, so the glee club here is sort of cool?" I asked him, noting how excited he sounded as he spoke about the school's show choir.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" he added, looking triumphant. I assumed that he must have been a Warbler himself, his pride showing through with every word.

"Come on. I know a short cut," he finished before grabbing my hand and pulling me down an empty hallway. This definitely struck me as odd, for boys didn't tend to hold hands with other boys, even if they were only doing it to lead them somewhere.

_Unless._..

My gaydar was beginning to sound, but I brushed it out of my mind as wishful thinking.

We ran in silence, his anxious energy so tangible that it created a present excitement that seemed to follow us as we ran down the hallway. He held my hand the entire way, and I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt, how warm his skin was against my own.

Finally, we burst through the doors to what I assumed was the senior commons area he was referring to, which was now filled with similarly dressed and decidedly handsome boys. The room was small, so people were packed in all directions, moving around furniture to make room for everyone who wanted a view.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly self-conscious as I briefly looked down at my obviously non-regulation attire. I had looked up their uniform online, and tried to pick out something similar to wear for my expedition here, but my black jacket, red tie, dark plaid shorts, and knee-high boots didn't exactly give me the traditional, prep-school look that everyone else was sporting.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb..." I said to Blaine, feeling awkward as I tugged at my satchel.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," he spoke with a half-smile, flattening my lapel slightly, "You'll fit right in."

There he was again, touching my so casually, like it was no big deal at all. And did he sound... _flirty_... with that last comment? I must have been imagining things again.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, breaking me out of my trance, before taking his place in front of the singing students, who had instantly lined up in perfect fashion.

The melody that filled the air was breathtaking. These guys were good, their pitch and harmonies coming through with beauty and grace.

And then Blaine began to sing. Lead.

Oh My God... He was the lead Warbler. The incredibly, ridiculously talented lead Warbler. The inhumanly handsome, astonishingly friendly, incredibly, ridiculously talented lead Warbler.

And he kept looking right at me. There were like a hundred other people in the room, but his eyes kept locking back to mine every few seconds.

Their rendition of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" was truly magnificent - their harmonies superb, their choreography simple, yet effective. Blaine, however, had me completely transfixed, completely mesmerized. His voice was flawless and his charisma so powerful that it literally engulfed the entire room.

And then I looked around and realized that everyone around us seemed to be as transfixed as I was. The entire student body, or at least those present, were completely rocking out to the Warbler's performance. Students were cheering and dancing along, all of them beaming.

This. This was what our Glee Club should feel like. This is what I _wanted_ our Glee Club to feel like. There was a smile a mile wide on my face, and I couldn't make it go away.

As he finished up the last line of "...be your teenage dream tonight," his eyes seemed to bore into mine with an intensity that startled me, and a crazy part of me felt like he really was singing those words right_ to me_.

My smile only grew larger, my eyes growing to the size of small planets, and I clapped fiercely with the rest of the students as I starred across the room at Blaine. Blaine, who I had just develop a massive, inconvenient, but undeniable crush on. After that performance, how could I not swoon?

As he looked over at me with a breathtaking smile and a slight nod, I suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. This strange, unexplainable sensation crept over me, and I couldn't make it go away, couldn't shake the notion that meeting Blaine, somehow, had just changed my life.

Blaine

I'm pretty sure that Mr. Garrett was talking about the symbolism behind the knife in Macbeth, or maybe he was talking about Lady Macbeth's motivation, or maybe we weren't even reading Macbeth at all. Whatever he was going on about, I wasn't exactly paying attention as I kept glancing over at the clock on the eastern wall, begging for those last slow minutes to tick by just a _little_ bit faster.

It was 11:58, and that meant just two more _tiny_ minutes until lunch. Two more tiny minutes until our performance. I could already feel the melody coursing through my veins, could hear the notes floating into my ears. We had been practicing the number for weeks, and had each and every note down pat. Now it was time to bring it all live, so we decided to perform it for the general student body. The bell couldn't ring soon enough.

Finally, after what felt like the longest two minute in recorded history, the bell sounded. It was like someone set a bomb off. Students were leaping from their seats, yelling across the room to each other, some practically running to the door and shouting at other students down the hall. I just smiled to myself, relishing in the popularity of our Glee Club before slowly getting up from my seat and moving out the door as the crowd began to die down a bit.

I only made it halfway down the stairs before a voice caught my attention from behind.

"Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm..I'm new here." The voice was soft, delicate, and very nervous-sounding.

As I turned around to put a face to the unfamiliar voice, I was met with an impeccably well-dressed boy with stunning blue eyes and expertly groomed chestnut hair. I noted immediately that he was out of uniform, and if his uncomfortable smile and shifty eyes didn't give him away as a non-Dalton student, his black designer coat and dark plaid shorts definitely did.

"My name is Blaine," I spoke in as friendly a tone as I could muster, trying to ease some of the tension from his expression a bit as I extend a handshake towards him. He seemed taken aback by this gesture, and looked down at my hand like he was afraid it might bite him before shaking it quickly in return.

"Kurt..." he spoke quickly, nerves still lingering in his tone, "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" I spoke enthusiastically, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a little while." I tried to hide the cockiness in my voice, but I could feel it seeping through with each word. I couldn't really deny it, though. We _were_ pretty awesome, and this number in particular was just...dangerous.

"Wait, so the glee club here is sort of cool?" he asked skeptically, arching one eyebrow just slightly. He looked quite handsome donning this expression, I couldn't help but notice.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" I threw in with what I hoped was my most charming smile. He continued to look at me with incredulity, before I decided to show him exactly what I was talking about.

"Come on. I know a short cut," I said before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway with me. His skin was ridiculously well moisturized and soft, and about halfway down the hallway I realized that I hadn't let go of his hand yet.

When I pushed open the doors to the senior commons, all the nervousness flew into his expression again, and he blushed and looked down uncomfortably, his porcelain cheeks donning a rosy glow.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb..."

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in," I finished up with another smirk before running my hand across his lapel to straighten his collar. _Wait, did I just do that? _"Now if you'll excuse me..."

The harmonies behind me began, and I took my place in front of the rest of the group before joining in with the first verse. This was my world, my element. As soon as I was singing, I felt at ease with myself - like being different didn't matter, like being gay didn't matter. Like I was just like everybody else.

As we shifted through the song with ease, my eyes kept going back to the new boy I had just met. I couldn't stop starring at him. I don't even know why. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only one out of uniform. Maybe it was the look of pure awe on his face. Or maybe it was something else. All I know was that I kept looking over at him, seeking approval with each line of the song.

We ended the song at some point, I noticed, but my eyes continued to look over at Kurt, and I nodded at him wordlessly while everyone around me clapped and patted me on the back in congratulations. I wanted _his_ approval. I wanted to know that _he_ liked it. I wanted to impress _him_.

The look of pure joy that light up his face made him look... alive. There was really no other word for it. I suddenly realized that I wanted to be the one to make him smile like that as often as I could. I don't know why, but something unexplainable told me that he needed it.


End file.
